


It's Okay...It'll Be Okay

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Parents Claire Dearing & Owen Grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: Maisie breaksdown. All the emotional trauma of of what happened only hours before the ending scene in the car catch up to her.*speculation on what happened after we see Claire,Owen and Maisiedrive away in the Jeep at the end of Jurassic World: Fallen KingdomAka:Claire and Owen are there for their kid





	It's Okay...It'll Be Okay

• Maisie Lockwood sat in the car, silent sobs racking the small brunettes frame. The woman with the pretty ginger hair named Claire and the raptor expert named Owen pulled the rusty olive jeep into a rest stop. As Owen got out of the car he had shot Maisie a concerned look but she had avoided eye contact. She knew he and Claire were worried. She hadn’t cried since the traumatizing events that had befallen them only hours since. There was too much pain, and she was not certain that if she allowed herself to feel it if it could ever stop. But here she was now not only allowing herself to cry but also to sob quietly-if only to not wake up Claire who had fallen asleep. To finally cry was both a relief and not. While it felt almost good to cry, all the emotions behind the tears tore into the young girl like a dagger. Claire unnoticed by Maisie had begun to stir in her seat, by now she was awake and gazing at her adopted daughter her eyes riddled with concern. “Maze….Maze what’s wrong?” The young girl although startled that the ginger was awake managed to stammer out a somewhat coherent response through her now quite audible sobs. “H..h..he’s dead, he’s dead Claire and he’s never ever coming back!”Without a word the older woman climbed into the back seat and hesitantly placed her arms around the young girl not sure if it was the right thing to do. After all she was new at this whole mom thing. However any doubts the older woman may have had were dispelled when the 10yr old wrapped her arms tightly around the ginger holding as if for dear life.


End file.
